The present invention relates to a system for changing the temperature of a fluid, comprising an input for receiving the fluid at a first temperature; an output for delivering the fluid at a second temperature; and a conduit for transporting the fluid from the input to the output, the conduit comprising means for altering the temperature of the fluid from the first temperature to the second temperature.
The present invention further relates to a method for controlling such a system.